The present invention relates to a pad device for use in a tape cassette which is easy to handle, assemble and operate.
A microcassette (trade name) 1, resently developed by the present applicant and in wide use, is provided with a capstan shaft inserting hole 2 at its center and magnetic head inserting windows 3a, 3b on both sides thereof as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Pads 5a, 5b adhered to a leaf spring 4 formed by bending a metal plate are arranged at predetermined positions of the magnetic head inserting windows 3a, 3b. In this case a single leaf spring is bent and worked so as to extend around the capstan inserting hole, so that pad pressure is liable to change due to error in this bending angle and thus, recording and reproducing performance may be impaired. Particuarly, the thickness of the leaf spring is not uniform, so that in addition to a change of the pad pressure due to the uneven plate thickness, the bending angle may be changed and bending precision is also impaired.
Such change of the pad pressure occurs by the change of the bending angle not only during operation but also during adhering of the pads or in transportation.
When automatically assembling a cassette, a spring formed with bends is difficult to mount to the cassette and the bending angle thereof deviates it to the cassette because of the construction of a cassette half.